The Unusual Transfer Students in Fire High
by UnknownDisaster
Summary: Uchiha Mimiko and Haruno Akane are the new transfer students in Fire High. What happens when they form a gang and meet The Shinobi 7? Will love occur or hatred?


**Chapter One: The Unusual New Transfer Students in Fire High**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Haruno Akane and Uchiha Mimiko :D **

**Summary: Uchiha Mimiko and Haruno Akane was the new students in Fire High. What happens when they form a gang and meet The Shinobi 7? Will love occur or hatred?**

**Mimiko's****POV**

One beautiful morning a figure was sleeping on a king sized bed. The certain figure woke up at 6:15 AM and his/she's school started at 8:30 AM, if you'd look closely the figure was a female teen around 16 and a half years old (I know it is early to wake up at 6:15 in the morning but she is an early riser so XP). The teen had long black hair that reached the middle of her back, black eyes, and perfect pale skin. Her name was Uchiha Mimiko (A.N: She is NOT related to Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi). Mimiko got out of bed walking to her bathroom that was connected with her bedroom. The bathroom was painted a nice shade of pale unlike her bedroom which was painted black with Uchiha Symbols. Mimiko took a quick 15 minute shower. Mimiko went out of her bathroom her hair slightly dripping while she dried her hair with a towel another towel wrapped around her body. Mimiko took out undergarments, a red tank top, a black T-Shirt, a black leather jacket, and black skinny jeans (A.N: There is no uniforms). Mimiko got dressed quickly, put on a necklace with a sliver chain and a Uchiha Symbol Pendant, and walked in the bathroom once again now brushing her now long silky soft dry hair. Mimiko walked out of the bathroom before grabbing her black and red messenger bag with EVERYTHING she needed. Mimiko grabbed four hair ties and threw them inside her messenger bag as well as her phone, Ipod, Violin Case (A.N: Mimiko plays ALL instruments as well.), black two piece bikini (A.N: In Fire High the gym teachers may tell them to swim for fun so XP.), her keys, and a horror book and she threw them in her messenger bag and ran down one two flights of stairs (A.N: She lives in a mansion ^^). Mimiko put on black flip flops and threw in some black and white sneakers in a bag putting the bag in her messenger bag. Mimiko walked to her garage and opened it by pressing a button. Mimiko got on her black decorated with flames motorcycle. Mimiko put on her helmet and sped off to Fire High the time now 7:00 AM.

**Akane's ****POV**

A figure was sleeping on a queen sized bed until a certain alarm clock rang. "BRING BRING!," went the alarm clock. The figure groaned waking up. If you looked closely you would instantly know that it was a female teen around the age of 16 and a half. The teen had long light brown hair that reached the middle of her back, grassy green eyes, and pale skin. Her name was Haruno Akane (A.N: Yes she is related to Haruno Sakura.). Akane yawned looking at the time and saw it was 7:00 AM. Akane yelled "OH SHIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Akane scrambled out of bed and ran in the bathroom that was connected with her room. The bathroom was painted a light brown that was lighter than her hair color. Her bedroom was painted a lime green with dark green leafs decorated on the walls. Akane took a 15 minute shower and dried her soft hair with a blow drier before scrambling out of the bathroom. Akane took out undergarments, a lime green spaghetti strapped tank top that hugged her curves perfectly, dark blue skinny jeans, and a dark green long sleeved shirt. Akane got dressed quickly putting her dark green long sleeved shirt over her lime green spaghetti strapped tank top. Akane went to the bathroom once more and brushed her long dry soft light brown hair putting on green star earrings and a necklace that had a sliver chain with a leaf pendant. Akane tied her hair up into a high ponytail with a lime green hair tie a few strands of her hair framing her face. Akane grabbed her messenger bag with everything she needed and put a few hair ties in her lime green messenger bag and a lime green two piece bikini just in case the gym teacher wants the class to swim or if you want to. Akane put her new lime green and white sneakers in her bag taking her keys. Akane put on lime green flip flops and walked to the garage seeing her sister Haruno Sakura waiting for her. Sakura wore a pink long sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, pink lip gloss applied lightly, a pair of pink cherry blossom shaped earrings, having her pink messenger bag, red low top converse and her hair tied up into a regular ponytail. Akane sighed before walking to her lime green convertible with Sakura in tow, Akane unlocked her convertible and Sakura and Akane went inside sitting in the black leather seats before closing the doors. Akane and Sakura buckled their seat belts and Akane put the keys in the ignition and started the car backing up from the driveway pressing a button and the garage door closed. Akane drove off to Fire High with Sakura the time now 8:00 AM.

**Naruto's ****POV**

"Hey teme guess what?" Naruto exclaimed to his best friend Uchiha Sasuke the leader of The Shinobi Seven.

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed

"WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TWO NEW TRANSFER GIRLS!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully also one of the members of The Shinobi Seven.

"Hn whatever they are going to be fangirls anyway." Sasuke responded bluntly.

"HEY NOT EVERY GIRL WILL BE YOUR FANGIRL TEME!" Naruto shouted.

"He's actually right Sasuke." Neji said walking over to the two also a member.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke responded more than grunted.

Sasuke wore a navy blue T-Shirt and regular blue jeans his hands stuffed in the pockets his raven hair spiked up like a chicken's ass, his onyx eyes looking emotionless as ever. Neji wore a white shirt with a collar folded down neatly all the buttons near the chest all buttoned up but one button was unbuttoned, he wore a navy blue blazer as well, and he wore black pants, his coffee brown hair in the usual low ponytail, his lavender tinted white eyes showed no expression what so ever. Naruto wore a black T-Shirt with a Uzumaki symbol on it in red, a orange and black jacket the zipper unzipped, and orange shorts his blonde spikey hair spiked up, his cerulean blue eyes looking enthusiastic, hyper, and determined as ever.

**Mimiko's****POV**

Mimiko finally got to Fire High and parked her motorcycle on the motorcycle rack locking it with a sliver lock. Mimiko took off her helmet and put it on the right handle of the motorcycle. Mimiko took out her keys and got off taking her things with her as she walked the time now 8:15 AM. Mimiko walked to the office which was not hard to find, her long silky soft hair softly flowing slightly from the light breeze. Mimiko walked in the office walking up to the front desk with a dark haired woman with nicely tanned skin. "Excuse me? I am here for my schedule. My name is Uchiha Mimiko a new student. My friend Haruno Akane is going to be here in a few minutes." Mimiko said respectfully. The dark haired woman looked up and smiled warmly before speaking "Ah yes my name is Shizune the secretary. Here is your schedule. Could you give Haruno Akane hers too?". "Okay. Arigatou Gozaimasu Shizune-san," Mimiko responded politely taking the two schedules. "You are very welcome Mimiko-san. Please just call me Shizune. I hope you enjoy your first day here," Shizune said cheerfully. "Hai Shizune. Please just call me Mimiko too," Mimiko responded having a teensy smile on her face. "Good luck with your first day Mimiko," Shizune said cheerfully smiling before continuing organizing the papers. "Arigatou Gozaimasu Shizune! Sayonara!" Mimiko answered before leaving. Mimiko looked at her schedule.

_**Uchiha Mimiko's Schedule**_

Homeroom: Umino Iruka: RM: 100

First Period: AP Calculus: Hatake Kakashi: RM: 150

Second Period: Science: Orochimaru: RM: 210

Third Period: LUNCH

Fourth Period: Science: Music: Shizune: RM: 255

Fifth Period: Gym: Might Gai: GYM

Sixth Period: Voice: Mitarashi Anko: RM: 350

3:55 PM END OF SCHOOL

**Locker Combination (Both Gym and Regular): 20-18-40**

Mimiko waited for her childhood friend at the front of the school leaning on the wall looking bored.

**Akane****and****Sakura's****POV**

Akane parked in the parking lot turning off her car and taking out her keys from the ignition. Akane and Sakura took their messenger bags and got out of the lime green convertible. Akane locked her car and turned on her alarm. Akane and Sakura walked to the front of the school seeing Akane's childhood friend Mimiko waiting for them at the front of the school leaning on the wall. Akane took her schedule and thanked Mimiko before the three walked in the school. Everyone was talking and laughing with each other. Sakura went off to her friends while the two childhood friends walked to their fist class (A.N: Akane has the same classes as Mimiko but her locker number for regular and gym is 20-9-35). Akane asked slowly to her best friend

"Hey Mimiko-chan do you think we should form a gang here?"

"I don't know," answered Mimiko in a monotone.

Akane just shrugged and both Mimiko and herself walked to homeroom early and class started in 5 minutes.

**Mimiko's****POV**

"_I wonder what this school is going to be like… It seems interesting…" _Mimiko thought mentally.

"**I hope there won't be fanboys or any bitches who mess with us." **Mimiko's demon Darkness said mentally to Mimiko. (A.N: Darkness is a girl but scary and tough.)

"_Yeah…" _Mimiko replied mentally.

Mimiko and Akane walked inside and leaned on one of the walls both of their arms crossed seeing one a quite few people inside.

**Normal****POV**

"BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" went the school bell as students filed inside classrooms.

Umino Iruka walked inside his class and saw two teenage girls leaning on the wall. Iruka smiled and spoke, "Are you girls the transfer students?" Mimiko and Akane nodded standing up straight. "Ah yes could you girls come up to the front of the classroom and introduce yourselves?" Iruka asked kindly.

Mimiko and Akane nodded and walked up to the front of the classroom. "My name is Haruno Akane older sister of Haruno Sakura. I am 16 and a half years old. I transferred from Suna High to Fire High. My hobbies are shopping, drawing etc, and singing. My likes are having friends, music, and learning new things. I dislike players, sluts, whores, fanboys, girls who think that they are so pretty, bitches, and arrogant people," Akane introduced.

"My name is Uchiha Mimiko. I am 16 and a half years old as well. I also transferred from Suna High. My hobbies are torturing people who mess with me or my friends, playing instruments, writing songs, and singing for fun. As for my likes I don't really like anything. I dislike shopping, players, sluts, whores, fanboys, girls that try to be pretty to get attention, bitches, and arrogant people." Mimiko said emotionlessly.

"That was ehm interesting.. Well Akane you may sit next to Naruto the one that is talking to the boy with raven hair loudly. And Mimiko may sit next to the raven haired boy known as Sasuke. Boys please raise your hands so the transfer students know where to sit," Iruka said.

Mimiko and Akane nodded slowly and walked over sitting next to the two boys. Akane and Mimiko didn't glance at them when they sat down.

"_Interesting… They both don't even glance at Me or The Dobe…" _Sasuke thought before shrugging it off.

Mimiko and Akane listened to Iruka waiting for him to finish taking attendance. Iruka finished taking attendance and the bell rang signaling that it was time for First Period

"_I want to know about you both more…Mimiko…Akane…" _Sasuke thought before leaving for AP Calculus.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

Hey guys! This is my first EVER FANFICT! Please don't leave harsh comments… I worked hard on it! I'm going to update frequently because it is almost the end of the school year! So I will be working on this on the weekends. My school year ends on June 8. This is about 9 pages and 2,113 words so. I hope you like it!

~UchihaxHikarixxx


End file.
